kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Xolduc/Destiny's Reach/Quotes
Encounters *''Damn, I'm bored.'' *''So, how creative should I make your epitaph?'' *''HOLY SHIT, YOU'RE GIVING ME A CHALLENGE!!'' :—when low on HP *''You're only a THIRD as weak as I thought you were!'' :—when low on HP *''Can we PLEASE take longer than two seconds this time?'' :—when opponent is stronger *''All right, let's PARTY!'' :—when opponent is stronger *''I'm a genie, here to grant your death wish.'' :—when opponent is weaker *''Mercy? *briefly sifts through personal dictionary* What the hell is that?'' :—when opponent is weaker Character specific encounters Heroes *''What fun - this might take me a while!'' (said without the least bit of sarcasm) :—Nathaniel *''So you're the little girl that bitch-slapped the Organization, huh? I'm not that impressed.'' *''Did you just call me a monster? *hesitates for a second* UNDERSTATEMENT OF THE MILLENIUM, WOMAN!!!!'' *''Woman, do you honestly believe that a little candle like you can terminate a darkness as vast as MINE?!'' :—Xion *''Kid, this is your first, last, and only warning. You won't make it out of here alive. You don't have the drive to kill necessary. Get out, or die.'' :-Owen Stevens *''You have the potential to rival me, one day. If you want to see your friends in the future, then STRIKE ME DOWN, IF. YOU. CAN!!!!'' :-Saule *''Where I come from, we have a saying for people like you: "Too stupid to live." And trying to prove me wrong is the first step to proving that I'm right.'' :-Alex Wolf *''Funny, the name rings a bell. But a mere name won't save you - nothing matters but POWER!!!'' :-Kexon *''You're looking for your past? How banal. All that darkness, simply going to waste on something so trivial in the grand scheme of things. That's practically a sin. Time to confess.'' :-Suné *''Why would you want to protect the Light? What the hell has it ever done for you? Give me a good reason before I kill you. Granted, I'll still kill you anyway, but at least you'll have something to occupy yourself with.'' :-Yami Dark *''You act like a big-shot, but I can see the reality. You're terrified. Get out of this war - homesick fools like you aren't all that fun to kill.'' :-Allen Trius *''Well I'll be damned. Here we are in the middle of a war, and your side FINALLY found an actual soldier!'' :-"Benevolence" *''Kid, you should've stuck with being evil. Then I would've only been HALF as likely to kill you!'' :-Riku Villains *''Figures - the only thing that can actually beat me is, of course, me. I don't know if I should feel proud or insulted.'' *''I'd suggest we team up, but I see issues with taking orders from myself.'' :-Xolduc *''Hey, another psycho! Let's hang out sometime after I beat you to within an inch of your life!'' :—Insiminy *''Lighten the hell up, man! Or else you won't enjoy it when I kill you!'' *''Even in my arrogance, I'm still far stronger than YOU!'' :-Sengo *''Rookie, I'm ten times the puppetmaster YOU'LL EVER BE!'' :-Bradley Millar *''Not bad, not bad. You magnificent bastard. You're as cruel as I am. Complete monsters such as you and I - THIS BATTLE SHOULD BE MAGNIFICENT!'' :-Crono Silverius *''THERE IS ROOM FOR ONLY ONE GOD, AND I''' AM HE!'' :-Kami *Ulmia Dark *''Hey, you're a pretty cute kid. But cuteness alone won't save you here!'' :-Ayano *Xela *Xelmes *Alpha *Shadow *''Did you REALLY expect me to play along with you forever? I AM NO ONE'S SLAVE!!'' :-Sora Battle Victory *''(yawns).'' *''Blah, blah, blah...'' *''Friggin' joke...'' *''Not bad - you actually nicked me!'' :—when HP is low *''Live and become stronger so the next fight'll be more fun. For me, anyway.'' :—when HP is low *''Big shadow, little power.'' :—when opponent is stronger *''You rise up against me, and I bitch-slap you right back down.'' :—when opponent is stronger *''The hell? I blinked and missed it - and '''I was fighting!'' :—when opponent is weaker *''Eat dirt, worm.'' :—when opponent is weaker Defeat *''Now that I'm actually awake, let's fight for real.'' *''YOU CAN'T KILL GOD, MORON!!'' *''Yeah, you beat me, but I had HOW MANY handicaps again?'' *''You think you've won? Think again! I will return again and again until ALL cower before me!'' *''Steroids? You cheater.'' :—when opponent is stronger *''Huh. Now let's try that again, but this time, no clean fighting...'' :—when opponent is stronger *''(snoring)'' :—when opponent is weaker *''You think you've won now, but you'll see you're just a tool soon enough!'' :—when opponent is weaker Category:Destiny's Reach quotes